1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade, and more particularly, to a wiper blade which can firmly hold a wiper strip, has improved squeezing onto a windshield glass of a vehicle, and does not lift or chatter when the vehicle is running at high speed.
2. Description of Related Art
A normal wiper blade having a tournament structure includes a lever assembly in which levers are connected with each other. This kind of wiper blade has a bad looking appearance since the lever assembly is exposed on the outside.
In order to solve the foregoing problems with the prior art, a wiper blade having a lever assembly made of synthetic resin is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Nos. 07-28759 and 07-26266. However, because the lever assembly is made of synthetic resin according to the disclosures of the above documents, there are still other drawbacks of increasing the size of the levers and the lever assembly and enlarging the wiper blade in order to ensure insufficient strength and stiffness.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 07-28759 proposes a wiper blade with a pin for preventing the wiper blade from lifting out of a windshield glass of a vehicle when the vehicle is running. However, this construction also increases the size of the wiper blade according to the installed position of the pin, has a bad looking appearance, and cannot securely prevent the wiper blade from lifting.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-78199 discloses a wiper blade. More in detail, the wiper blade includes a wiper strip directly sweeping across the windshield glass, a lever assembly supporting the wiper strip and a cover member containing the lever assembly. The lever assembly includes a plurality of levers connected with each other in a tournament structure, and has a shorter axial length than the axial length of the wiper strip. The cover member supports the wiper strip at the counter ends, and has a plurality of separately formed cover portions.
Since the aforementioned wiper blades have a four-point support structure and are connected by a hinge, the squeezing of both ends of the wiper strip onto the wind shield glass is not good. Because of this problem, the wiper blade may lift or chatter during high speed driving. Furthermore, the above document did not overcome problems of the wiper blade such as a weak structure and an increasing size.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.